whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whodunnit: Murders of a Capital Killer, Episode 2: Thrown Under the Bus
Start The guests notice the bus, which arrives in front of the hotel. In tow is a car, where Troy will sit. Giles assures the guests it will be in use tomorrow. After waking up early, they find the doors open, beckoning them in. Entering, they eat a breakfast of bacon, toast, eggs and coffee, while the bus drives farther from Washington. Phineas quickly hurries to the bathroom after drinking too much. The bus turns quickly, dragging along Troy's car. Airbags puff out, saving them as the fall into a roadside ditch. Exiting, they see Troy has safely exited, but Phineas is missing. They don't find him in the bathroom, but the bus driver screams. Climbing out to him, they see Phineas lying dead on the road. Troy claims not to have seen anything, but a second murder has just occurred. The Crime Scene Troy, Thalia, Griffin and Echo visit the ditch. The bus has been removed, as it is the victim's last known whereabouts. However, several objects are scattered out through the ditch, including the trash can from the front. On the top lies a drug label for furosemide. Looking it up on her phone, Echo finds one of a select few unblocked sites, which tells her it is a drug that can cause urination. Blood is scattered on the road, as expected, but in quite a large spray. Tire skids also line the road, from both the bus and the car. Victim's Last Known Whereabouts Emmanuel, Tori, Malea, Dylan and Harry re-enter the bus, which has been prepared for investigation in front of the hotel. Inside, they find everything tossed about, not surprising considering that the crash was violent. The bathroom door is locked, but they burst in, where nothing is unusual aside from an odd smell. They notice it all around the bus, and find a trickle of urine down the middle, too faint to smell. This leads all the way into the bathroom, then stops. Several items are missing, but this is once again normal. Outside, blood covers the whole back of the bus, as well as the windshield of the car. Also, the metal near the bathroom is a slightly different tint then the rest. Morgue Sara, Ethan, Carly and Gigi visit the body in a mobile morgue. Inside, they notice a severe break on the back. Blood is pouring out of the ugly snap. On his chest, light skid marks indicate that the car ran over him. His pants aren't down yet, suggesting he had no time in the bathroom. However, a trickle of pee is dripping down his leg. Riddle For this riddle, the guests are lead to a large room with a table covered in objects. Giles tells them the way to solve was to find a link, and then grab that link. Echo and Emmanuel alone understand right. They notice that all of the objects are metal. Echo remembers seeing a medal, which is almost homophonic, so they pick it up. Carved into the back is a leaf of victory, as well as the name Fiyero Ivan Green. Emmanuel makes a connection to fig leaves after abbreviating, and goes to the ditch, where a fig plant is growing. Attached is a note saying: "Congratulations, you've almost succeeded. Find me in a sweet treat, then use my last name to guide you. There your answers lie." Remembering seeing a bag of Fig Newtons in the kitchen, Emmanuel heads to the apple tree for Newton. Tied around the bottom are several panels of metal from the bus, and an empty package of electromagnets, as well as a book on the subject bookmarked to how they work. Winners, Losers and a Solution Emmanuel wins this round due to the links he found from solving. This is what happened: The killer carefully removed metal from the back of the bus, then installed electromagnets hooked into the lock/light switch of the bathroom. Flicking it would open the doors. They then poured furosemide into all of Phineas' drinks, assuring he would use the bathroom before anyone else. When Phineas huddled down the aisle to the bathroom, he peed a bit, dripping onto the bus floor. Entering the bathroom, he turned around and locked the door before all else. This opened up the magnets, yanking Phineas back with momentum. The doors, on a timer, closed. Phineas then dropped to the ground, most likely killing him or paralyzing him by the brutal breaking of his back. If not, then the driving over of his body by a car (dragged by a rigged bus) would certainly do it. Channel Winner (s): Echo and Emmanuel Best Theory: Emmanuel Spared: Echo, Tori, Troy, Malea, Thalia, Griffin, Carly, Harry and Dylan Scared: Sara, Ethan and Gigi 20:36, May 22, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Garofalo